Wing Guard
| Afbeelding = 250px | warenaam = Bespin Wing Guard | alias = Bespin Security Guards Bespin Security Force | onderdeelvan = Cloud City Control | bevelhebber = Baron Administrator | aantal = | species = Mens Imzig Balosar Anderen | wapens = Relby-k23 Blaster Pistol | voertuigen = Storm IV Twin-Pod Cloud Car | stationering = Cloud City | conflicten = | affiliatie = Cloud City | era = }} De Wing Guards van Bespin’s Cloud City waren verantwoordelijk voor de orde en veiligheid van de stad. Als grootste onderdeel van Cloud City Control waren zij veelvuldig aanwezig in het straatbeeld. Uitrusting De Wing Guards gingen standaard gekleed in een donkerblauw uniform met blauwe pet en zwarte laarzen. Hun mouwen waren afgewerkt met een rode boord met een zwarte kant. Sommige guards droegen een wit hemd terwijl andere guards een grijs hemd droegen met een gouden streep die ook terug te vinden was aan hun mouwen. Wing Guards waren uitgerust met de dodelijke Relby-k23 Blaster Pistols die ze in een langwerpige holster konden opbergen. Ze waren eveneens uitgerust van Binders en een Stun Baton. Wing Guard Pilots waren een afzonderlijk onderdeel van de Wing Guard. Zij patrouilleerden de atmosfeer van Bespin. Functies De functies van de Wing Guards waren veelzijdig. Het grootste deel waren de politie-eenheden maar er waren ook Wing Guard Pilots, Wing Guard metereologen (de Storm Guard) die moesten waarschuwen voor aankomende stormen, douaniers, brandweerlui en een ontmijningsdienst. Op de avenues en esplanaden op de bovenste regionen van Cloud City beperkte de tussenkomsten van de Wing Guard zich meestal tot verijdelen of oplossen van diefstallen en af en toe tussenbeide komen bij opstootjes. In lagere regionen en zeker Port Town was de aanwezigheid van de Wing Guard wel vereist en waren ze genoodzaakt om echt in te grijpen. 250px|right|thumb|Wing Guards vergezellen Lando en Lobot Organisatie De Wing Guard was in principe een privé-organisatie die door Ecclessis Figg werd opgericht. Na de aanstelling van Lando Calrissian als Baron Administrator werd de Wing Guard onder de leiding van de Baron Administrator geplaatst en fungeerde Lobot als link en officieuze aanvoerder van de Wing Guard. De Wing Guard opereerde van uit de Cloud City Security Tower. De Wing Guard hanteerde ook lagere militaire rangen zoals Sergeant. De hoogst gekende graad was Captain. Geschiedenis De Wing Guard bestond reeds in de tijd van Ecclessis Figg. Maar na zijn dood ging het bergaf met de Wing Guard. Deze liet zich te vaak misleiden en verleiden door corruptie, niet zelden veroorzaakt voor incompetente Baron Administrators. Onder het bewind van Dominic Raynor was de Wing Guard een corrupte organisatie geworden waarin veel leden steekpenningen en smeergeld aanvaardden van burgers of bedrijven. 250px|thumb|right|Relby-k23 Blaster Pistol Lando Calrissian zette echter orde op zaken door de Wing Guard officieel onder het bevel van de Baron Administrator en de Administrator’s Aide, Lobot, te plaatsen. De Wing Guard werden nu betaald naar geland hun aantal geslaagde tussenkomsten. Elke burger stond nu zijn bijdrage af maar al snel werden haarden van corruptie ontdekt en verwijderd uit de stad. Ondanks de pogingen die werden gedaan om het corps te verbeteren, heerste er in Port Town nog steeds een corrupte sfeer waardoor er een afzonderlijke tak van de Wing Guard opereerde. Onder leiding van Lobot werden wel een aantal succesvolle onderzoeken gestart naar mysterieuze figuren in de Mining Guild en naar nepbedrijven die opereerden onder de naam van grote hotels. Ten tijde van 3 ABY waren er nog steeds corrupte Wing Guard maar eveneens idealistische leden die trouw waren aan Cloud City en aan Lando Calrissian. Lando liet zich door Wing Guard vergezellen toen hij Han Solo begroette in 3 ABY. Omdat de Stormtroopers de taak van de Wing Guard grotendeels hadden overgenomen, liet Lando hen niet vaak in actie komen toen Darth Vader eigenlijk de stad overnam. Lando liet twee Wing Guard binnen in de Carbon Freezing Chamber waar Han Solo werd gevangen genomen door Boba Fett. Twee Wing Guards en Stormtroopers assisteerden Fett met het wegdragen van Solo. thumb|right|250px|Wing Guards voeren Code Force Seven uit Toen Lando echter Lobot had gewaarschuwd om tot actie over te gaan, verzamelde Lobot een aantal loyale Wing Guards die de Stormtroopers verrasten en hun wapens afnamen. Bekende Wing Guards *Galerij van Bespin Wing Guards Achter de Schermen *Alvorens de publicatie van Rogues Gallery, The Cloud City Wing Guards, waren er slechts vier Wing Guards uit de films geïdentificeerd, waarvan er dan nog een personage niet in de film te zien was. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Special Edition Bron *Wing Guard in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Rogues Gallery - The Cloud City Wing Guards category:Cloud City category:Bespinians category:Wing Guard